


with you everything is a silver lining

by fishycorvid



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Early Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sweet, Weird Messy Headcanons that are semi-contradictory, don't worry about it and you'll be fine, it's just. soft, kind of character study-ish, pure fluff, some amy-centric fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishycorvid/pseuds/fishycorvid
Summary: It’s really no surprise to Amy that Jake is a very tactile person.(revelations, a night in front of the tv, and a musing on how Amy falls in love)





	with you everything is a silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation except that this is a fluffy mess that makes sense like 50% of the time if you're being generous. and it was heavily influenced by the amazing @dmigod on tumblr (or fruitwhirl on here). i call it writing under the emfluence

It’s really no surprise to Amy that Jake is a very tactile person. 

He always had been, after all, even before they were dating; impulsively hugging her after a particularly good solve, touching her arm lightly to comfort her, reaching across their shared desk to brush her hair out of her eyes. Then (and even now), he’d look at her with wide, inquisitive, hesitant eyes, as if she’d be angry at him touching her. Even then, she never was; it was a force of comfort, his way of showing affection and genuine kindness to undercut his teasing, jabbing, and cockiness. It’s easier to put emotions into actions rather than words, anyways, especially in the case of Jake Peralta. 

When they started dating, it only became more normal– he’d greet Amy with a kiss as light as air on the lips or forehead or cheek, intertwine their fingers on the sidewalk, idly play with her hair on a stakeout; not to distract her, but because it’s the way he is. Jake holds her closer in the night than anyone she’s ever dated before, and she’s vaguely stunned to find that she doesn’t even mind his warmth when she wakes up in the middle of the night, or his gentle, steady breath in her hair, or his habit of waking her up by trailing soft kisses along her jaw and behind her ear. She wakes up slowly, now, because her alarm holds no power over her when she’s wrapped in Jake’s arms, his hands ghosting over the bare skin just above her hips, the soft curve of his jaw and cheekbone just in front of her if she turns his head, his eyelashes delicately brushing against her as he drowsily blinks himself awake. 

In a way, though, it does surprise her, because Amy’s never had someone look at her the way he does, earnest and incredulous and wide-open and face glowing from the inside out, never had anyone touch her the way he does, as if he has never wanted to touch anything but her. It’s habitual, almost, like in their natural state his hand would always return to her hand, his lips to her lips. 

One evening, Jake makes her favorite meal when she has to stay late at work (he’s never been too fond of Polish food, but her smile when she comes back to her apartment and sees him shyly perched on her counter, plates upon plates of hot food stacked next to him, makes the whole thing worth it), and they curl up against each other on the couch and eat off her fancy plates. The whole time, he’s grinning at her whenever she looks up from scarfing down the food, and instead of it being weird, Amy finds it endearing, and when she leans across the dirty plates to kiss him soft and slow, she can feel him smiling against her lips. 

After, he stretches out an arm and she happily lets him pull her into him as they watch _Serve & Protect,_ his fingers lazily brushing up and down her arm, back and forth and back and forth, like maybe he’s trying to commit her skin and muscles and bones to memory. Every once in a while, Jake will lean down to kiss her languid and sweet, his other hand tangled up in and playing with her hair, coming loose from its ponytail. 

A few episodes in, Amy rolls to face him on her tiny, cramped couch, and he smiles at her and kisses her again, long and deep, enough that she’s breathing a little harder when he finally pulls away, still grinning a little, and goes back to twirling her hair around his fingers, working it free from its tie, bit by bit. 

“What was that for?” she asks, quiet voice almost enough to be drowned out by the noise of the television, and his hands still in for a moment before starting up again. 

Jake hums softly and pulls her closer, face buried in the junction between her neck and shoulder. “I’m just so happy that I get to kiss you now.” He seems almost bashful as he says it, and even in the dim light from the show she can see the flush rising in his cheeks, and she almost laughs, incredulous, heart fluttering in her chest. 

It feels almost easy, which is so rarely the case for either of them; they struggle for the love they get, usually, have to fight and cajole and joke their way into it, but _this_ – this feels natural and simple, one moment flowing into another, and _God,_ Amy thinks, _I am so in love with Jake Peralta._

(She also thinks, _oh, fuck, I am so screwed,_ in almost perfect conjunction with that first bit, but that’s neither here nor there.) 

It’s a revelation that has been growing in her mind ever since he’d given her that dorky smile after she solved an impossible case in under three minutes, ever since their 17th stakeout, ever since he’d stayed up to comfort her during a panic attack, ever since they worked together on a grueling murder through the night, ever since he’d told her he liked her _romantic stylez,_ ever since he started dating Sophia, ever since they’d kissed in the evidence locker, ever since she’d said _screw light and breezy,_ ever since, ever since, _ever since–_

It’s a revelation that has been a long time coming, but it feels like a breath of air nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for enduring this messy lil drabble!! i hope you liked it, and i also hope that you scream with me on tumblr about b99 and hcs and everything, the username is the same on here as on there
> 
> ((also if you're feeling extra generous please leave a kudos/comment!!)


End file.
